


In Loco Parentis

by songquake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Metamorphmagi is that they're so rare, no one really knows what to do when they get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loco Parentis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



> Written for the 2011 TeddyFest on LiveJournal.
> 
> **Warnings:** Suffering child; strong language. 
> 
> As far as the story goes, there is a fair bit of medical jargon thrown in, but not so much (I hope) as to make it unintelligible to the layperson. I tried to keep the language of it at the level of technical fluency required for the family of a chronically ill or disabled child; a lot is expected of the families of chronically ill and disabled children. Thanks to aigooism, for being a fantastic friend, for not murdering me for my delinquency, and for creating teddy_fest! This has become one of my favourites, dear. Thanks also to luvscharlie for the wonderful prompt. Finally, no "Notes" section would be complete without thanks to my beta, who was aigooism because my fic was so deplorably late. 
> 
> For those with very limited Latin (or legal) skills, _in loco parentis_ means "in the place of a parent." It's temporary legal guardianship granted to a supervising adult when a parent is absent.

The cloud of vaporised aloe vera seemed to be doing the trick, though Teddy would need to work out a longer-term solution for the patient; while it was standard to keep adult patients under a Stasis Charm when they tried to escape their treatments, the Stasis could cause some serious stunting when applied to a child—and children were much more likely to try to elope from under something as annoying as this fog of gelatine. It was one of the many reasons paediatrics was so regulated, and why it was one of a very few Healing disciplines that required extra training. 

But the first twenty-four hours were the crucial ones, and Teddy judged the risk to her development low enough to be outweighed by the benefits of keeping Taueret Malfoy sedated. The aloe would help her skin heal, and the respite of mind (if, indeed, her mind were stilled enough; it was impossible to shut down a brain entirely) might keep the sores from erupting while she was unconscious.

Teddy sighed, and scrubbed at his head. He decided to grow out his hair a few inches and let it settle as the mousy brown colour it favoured when left alone. Though he hated how old he appeared when bald, he hated more the temptation to contaminate his hands by messing with his hair in the treatment rooms. He'd picked up the habit of tugging at his hair a very young age. When it was long, he twirled it; when it was short, he held it between his knuckles. When he was thinking hard, or was tired, or was frustrated, his hands moved to his head. It was both embarrassing and unhygienic.

His new hairstyle would also help him blend in with the surroundings. Well, probably not that, but at least it would be less of a distraction while he spoke to Taueret's parents. Whom he had yet to see; the emergency call had come in and he'd Flooed directly to the proper ward. The resident Healer had briefed him while he changed into his Healer's robes and cast his Sterilisation Charms. 

With one last look at his patient, Teddy nodded to the Mediwitch assigned to this section of Paediatric Intensive Care and opened the door to the airlock. He thanked Merlin again that a Muggle-trained Healer had convinced St Mungo's to create special wards for those vulnerable to—or carrying—particularly dangerous infections. Isolation was a bitch for pretty much everyone involved in a case, but it also allowed Teddy time to refocus between tasks. 

He took a deep breath in the anteroom, cancelled the Sterilisation Charms on his hands and robe, and strode out to the waiting area. "Scorpius and Fadiyah?"

Teddy was surprised when he saw Draco Malfoy rise instead, no other members of the family with him. He took in the way his lips were reddened from surreptitious biting; the skin below his lip looked to be on its way to chapping.

"Scorpius is on his way home; Taueret is staying with me while her parents are caring for Fadiyah's mother." Teddy assumed the Mediwitch had already got the papers naming the elder Malfoy as acting _in loco parentis_ ; he'd taught Fadiyah how to draw them up, so he felt certain they existed. He brushed back a sense of annoyance that his staff hadn't remembered to inform him 

"I'm Healer Lupin. I'm sorry to have to meet you under these circumstances," he said, trying to gauge whether this gentlemen would be a help or hindrance to the child's recovery. Parents can be very tricky, not least when there is no simple treatment for their child; grandparents were even more so—especially grandparents who had been in charge when the child became sick. 

"Please, how is she?" Draco Malfoy asked as he squeezed Teddy's hand a bit too hard. Teddy suppressed a wince.

"Taueret is stable for the moment. Let's go to one of our lounges; it's not terribly private out here." 

"Thank you." Mr Malfoy entered a nearby consult room ahead of Teddy, who set the privacy wards and turned on the clinical alert bracelet he wore before following him in. 

Mr Malfoy had taken the hard chair Healers usually occupied, so Teddy found himself sinking into the squashy sofa intended for family members. He felt colt-like, his knees pointed to the ceiling while his arse sank low as he sat. He felt his teeth grow sharper in irritation. 

He shook it off. "Can you tell me what happened with Taueret, Mr Malfoy?" he asked. 

Mr Malfoy closed his eyes. They moved below their lids as he concentrated on remembering the events of the day, or so it seemed to Teddy, whose vision had sharpened as well. 

"My son and daughter-in-law, as I said, are in Syria caring for Fadiyah's mother. She's suffering from Wizard's Dementia, and needs supervision...so Taueret is staying at the Manor with us so she doesn't get too upset or underfoot."

Teddy nodded. He'd learned in his years as a Healer that the story was as important as any simple list of symptoms when caring for a child patient; the narrative often told a lot more than the parents—grandparents—expected it to. 

"She plays with her Greengrass cousins on Tuesday mornings," Mr Malfoy continued, toying absently with the cuff of his jumper. "Amy called three days ago to say that the boys had come down with a fever and spots—she was guessing Dragon Pox." 

Teddy winced. _That explains the fire-spewing snouts all over Taueret._

"So when 'Rettie had a small fever yesterday, I called the family Healer to check up on her. He said yes, it _was_ Dragon Pox, and gave us a Fever-Reducing Potion and a poultice for the sores." 

Teddy nodded. "But when the sores came out they looked like that?"

Mr Malfoy shook his head. "No, they were normal, just scaly and silvery-red," he said. "It was overnight, while we were all asleep, that she started screaming and I found her...." Mr Malfoy's breath hitched, and tears leaked from his eyes. He cleared his throat before looking up from his hands. "Her bed was on fire," he said. "The house-elf and I put out the flames with several _Aguamenti_ spells, and then we brought her here." 

"How much do you know about Metamorphmagi and childhood illnesses, Mr Malfoy?" 

Mr Malfoy shrugged. "Not enough, clearly. Just that illnesses manifest differently in Metamorphmagi, for some reason." He paused again. "You should probably also know that my grandfather died of adult-onset Dragon Pox." 

"Was he a Metamorph?" This could be important information, but unless Taueret's great-great-grandfather had also had the ability, it was likely irrelevant. 

Mr Malfoy looked startled at the question. "I doubt it," he said. "I'm fairly certain the Metamorphmagus ability was passed to Tauret through the Black line, not the Malfoy one."

Pushing back his disappointment that this was not information about his own history, Teddy leaned forward to lay a hand—awkwardly—on Mr Malfoy's shoulder. "It's more likely that your grandfather's death was more due to an immune system that wasn't prepared for that sort of illness, then," he said. "Taueret's condition is almost definitely due to Metamorph complications." 

Mr Malfoy did not relax. 

Withdrawing his hand to grab his wand, Teddy illuminated the far wall of the consult room. "This is a technology called WallNotes," he said. "Have you seen it before?" When Mr Malfoy shook his head, Teddy continued. "It's a relatively recent innovation here; Healing staff use it when discussing complicated illnesses and injuries so that everyone involved can keep track of the details." He flicked his wand at the wall again, and Taueret's full name, age, height, weight, and medical history appeared on the wall. 

The word "Metamorphmagus" glowed in red letters below the patient's name, in the spot usually reserved for disabilities or allergies. Teddy did not mention this bit of information; while he was personally annoyed to see a magical 'gift' listed in this spot, he knew it was there because it was the same sort of information pertinent to planning a patient's treatment. He had, in fact, been the Healer to insist it be included among the conditions receiving such prominence. Keeping his wand trained on the screen, he began to speak. 

"Current Illness: presumed Dragon Pox, diagnosis within 24 hours of symptoms' appearance, early treatment at home by family Healer—" Teddy looked at Mr Malfoy for the name of the diagnosing physician.

"Hippocrates Hendl," Mr Malfoy said. _Of course. Only the snootiest, most highfalutin Healers for Draco Malfoy's family._ Hendl was renowned for his overconfidence, which had been certified by his change of name. Unfortunately, there was a reason Scorpius and Fadiyah usually called Teddy rather than a general practitioner to care for their daughter. However, Teddy would leave it to them to sort the older Mr Malfoy out in that regard. 

'Hippocrates Hendl' appeared on the WallNotes in the 'Primary Diagnostician' space. Teddy continued with his preliminary sketch. "Complications arising overnight within first 24 hours of illness." He turned to Mr Malfoy, who nodded in confirmation. "Onset of complications during patient's sleep. Complications in morphology of sores: sores shaped like dragon snouts, intermittent eruptions of flame. Patient's bedclothes ignited; patient has burns over sixty percent of her body, ranging second to third degree.

"Current treatment: Stasis Charm, aloe mist. Treatment plan to be adjusted pending further evaluation."

Teddy glanced from the wall to Mr Malfoy. The older man was shaking.

"Sixty percent?" He was pale, and Teddy felt a sudden twist in his own stomach. He very well might have a second patient on his hands if he didn't manage to calm Mr Malfoy down. _Bugger_. 

"We're giving Taueret the best care possible, Mr Malfoy." Teddy's voice was soft, soothing, confident. 

Mr Malfoy drew in a shuddering breath. "I know, Healer Lupin," he said. "I just can't help but think this must be my fault, somehow." 

Reassurance would be empty. "Can you remember whether you or the Healer said anything directly to Taueret about her diagnosis?" Teddy asked. 

Shaking his head, Mr Malfoy said, "I do know the basics of caring for a Metamorphmagus child, Healer Lupin," he said, though the crease between his eyebrows deepened even more, the frown lines carved like chasms from nose to jaw. 

"Right," Teddy said. "Let's focus on what we can do to help Taueret now, then."

**~*~**

Draco's head ached even more than his stomach did as he reviewed his granddaughter's illness and treatment options with young Healer Lupin. He could almost _feel_ his hairline receding due to worry. He thought Healer Lupin might be looking at him with pity.

 _As if this young man knows anything of what it's like to be responsible for a child's life!_

That thought was unfair, of course, and inaccurate. Theodore Lupin was well known for his talent with the few Metamorphmagus children in the world; it made sense, as he was the first known Metamorphmagus to pursue a career in the Modern Healing Arts. He'd saved the lives of dozens of children. If he hadn't saved Taueret's before, he almost certainly had today. Draco ran the young man's credentials through his head again: _Degrees in both Magical and Muggle Physiology from Cambridge; groundbreaking dissertation on the Psychosomatic Symptoms in Metamorphmagi; good friend of Scorpius and Fadiyah...._ None of this eased Draco's panic that he'd managed to put his grandbaby into a _coma_ , however. Except...

"She's in a coma?" he asked.

Healer Lupin looked a bit surprised. "No, not exactly," he said. "We've put her under a complete Magical Stasis Charm. We can't leave her under it for too long—it keeps her from healing as well as from getting worse—but it buys us time to sort out a treatment plan that's likely to succeed." 

Draco was grateful that Healer Lupin wasn't sugar-coating the issues at hand. "What other risks are involved?" he asked. "On her development?" 

He imagined he could see Healer Lupin counting to ten before answering. "Taueret is at an age in which she can miss a day or two of growing, Mr Malfoy," he said. "Not more than that, of course, but I believe she'll be able to continue on her developmental trajectory with minimal setback as long as we manage to restart her body and mind safely within 48 hours. Sooner is better, of course." 

"Of course," Draco said, and was shocked when Healer Lupin's warm hand landed on his shoulder again. 

He was even more shocked at how much that gentle touch calmed him. He wondered whether Healer Lupin had secretly cast a charm on him...

"I need you to stay with me, Mr Malfoy," the Healer said. " _Taueret_ needs you to remain sensible. I can't give you a Calming Draught and risk your focus; we need to find a way to help you concentrate so you can make responsible decisions, okay?" 

Draco nodded. "I'm not a child, you realise," he said, pouting a little. 

Healer Lupin rolled his eyes, the most honest reaction Draco thought he'd seen from the man that afternoon. Draco watched him take a deep breath before responding. "Even the most mature parent regresses a little when faced with a sick child. A doting grandparent, I imagine, must feel even worse." 

_Fair enough._ "What else do you need to know?" he asked.

"My hypothesis is that Taueret heard the name of her illness, and her subconscious caused the pox to manifest as dragons." Draco nodded; that was clear, even to him. "Assuming this is correct, it's not critical that we know when Taueret heard the name of the illness, but it might help our understanding of its progression—and help us help her with future illnesses—if you had an idea of when she might have overheard such a conversation."

Draco was already shaking his head by the time Healer Lupin had finished his speech. "No, Fadiyah had impressed upon me the importance of keeping colourful language about her health away from 'Rettie, and I was present for her examination by Healer Hendl; he didn't do anything but ask her questions and evaluate her symptoms while in her room. We cast a strong Silencing Spell on the door when we departed so she wouldn't overhear our discussion about her health." Draco could hear the defensiveness in his voice, but he couldn't help it; he'd done everything he could. How could Healer Lupin still be trying to pin Taueret's symptoms on him? He stood and turned away from the damning WallNotes.

And damn if Healer Lupin wasn't touching his arm _again_. Draco let his posture slump. 

"I'm not blaming you," the Healer said. "Can you stop blaming yourself?" 

Draco's voice was hoarse and low when he finally answered. 

"No."

**~*~**

Teddy pulled his head out of his office Floo and sat before banging it against his desk.

"You shouldn't do that," Healer Lovegood said as she stepped through the aforementioned Floo, "you could give yourself a concussion." 

Lifting his head, Teddy sighed. "Thanks for coming through, Luna," he said, gesturing to the chairs next to the fire. "I'm driving myself a bit spare with this case, to be honest." 

She sat, calmness pouring off her in waves. Her sweet confidence was one of the things Teddy loved most about his mentor. "What's happening, Teddy?" 

"Taueret Malfoy is here. Her parents aren't. I've got her paternal grandfather instead." 

"I would have thought you'd like Draco, Ted," Luna mused. "He's quite a fascinating man, and much sweeter than he tries to pretend he is." 

Teddy groaned. 

"Ooh, have you noticed his sweetness then? I have to say, he was my favourite Death Eater when Voldemort locked me up." 

"Luna, _no_." Teddy shook his head. _Even if he did melt a bit every time I touched him._ "It's that he's so wiggy over Taueret's illness that he's barely of any help at all." 

"What does Taueret have to say?" 

"Not a thing; her Dragon Pox attacked her, so I cast a comprehensive Stasis Charm on her."

Luna nodded. "Tea?" she asked as she conjured a tea set and poured an _Aguamenti_ into it. He nodded, so she heated the teapot and poured fresh, weak tea into a cup for him. "Chamomile-mint," she said, "with a wee bit of liquorice root. You seem shaken." 

It wasn't much of an explanation or an observation, but Teddy nodded in agreement and thanks as he took the cup. "'Rettie's in poor shape." 

"Mm?" Luna was busy measuring honey into her tea. 

"Somehow she found out she's got Dragon Pox, and so her sores started spitting fire," he recited, "and her bed caught." 

Even Luna had to wince at that. "Oh, the poor thing. So Stasis and aloe?" At Teddy's affirmation she gave a firm nod. "The simplest tricks, Teddy. They almost always work. How's your stomach, by the way?" 

Teddy chuckled. "Much better, Auntie Luna," he teased. "So yeah, 'Rettie's got second and third degree burns over sixty percent of her body, and I'm afraid to take her out of Stasis because I'm pretty sure her skin will erupt in flame-spewing snouts again." 

Luna hummed and tapped her lower lip absently with her teaspoon. Rude, but then again, this was their thinking time; Teddy would overlook Luna's misuse of flatware as long as she ignored the trips his fingers took into his growing mane. "What was she doing when the pox erupted?" 

"Sleeping—her _bed caught fire_ , remember?" 

Luna wrinkled her nose. "Right. And you're certain she wasn't dreaming herself a Heliopath or something like that?" 

Teddy resisted the urge to bang his head against his desk again. Instead he flopped into the other wingback chair by the hearth and let his head crash into its padded back. "No; she clearly had pustules shaped like dragons' heads all over her skin, and those pustules spit fire. And it's clearly a subconscious problem, since they manifested while she slept." 

"Bugger, Ted. You're going to have to go into her mind, then." 

Teddy groaned; it was the same conclusion he'd drawn, but it didn't mean he relished the prospect. "You can't think of anything better?" he asked. "I'd hate to disturb a psyche that young. You think there's no chance of being able to convince her to turn off the dragons otherwise?" 

"Well... You could try, of course," Luna mused, "but you'll want to talk both options over with her parents...or grandfather. When did he say her parents would be getting in?" 

"He didn't. Fadiyah apparently needs to stay in Damascus with her mum, and Scorpius is trying to secure an emergency Portkey home." 

"You'll probably need to talk to Draco, then, see about getting his permission," Luna said gently. "And talk to Scorpius and Fadiyah over the Floo, if you can. Scorpius probably won't be able to make it home before you have to act." 

Teddy nodded. He twirled a lock of hair behind his ear. "I'll go reserve a consult room with a Floo, then."

**~*~**

"Scorpius, thanks for making the call," Healer Lupin said as Scorpius Malfoy's head took shape in the Floo.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I haven't got much time." Scorpius, Draco noticed, seemed even older than he did. The desert air and desert politics, not to mention sick relatives, clearly did not agree with him. "Syrian Ministry's got its knickers in a twist again, and they'll only allot ten minutes at a time for International Floo Calls.

Healer Lupin nodded briskly, which was an appropriate response. Much more appropriate than Draco's desire to Floo to Damascus and wring some Ministry necks. 

"Right, then," the Healer said. "Then you won't mind my being a bit blunt. Taueret caught Dragon Pox, and somehow heard the name of the disease. She's got sores in the shape of snouts that spit fire, and has experienced extensive and damaging burns. We've got her stable and under Stasis, but I'm afraid if we lift the Stasis she'll be lighting things on fire again before I can talk her into having a normal case of Dragon Pox." 

_Put like that, it seems so simple,_ Draco thought, _and yet fucking hopeless at the same time._

Scorpius seemed to agree; he swore for a few seconds before collecting himself. His face was drawn again; Draco hated seeing him so distressed. "Options?" 

"We can wake her slowly and see whether reading her descriptions of the Dragon Pox while she's coming to will convince her to rein in her symptoms. This runs the risk of causing her more pain, because she'd likely have at least some difficulty bringing all the sores to heel while semi-conscious. And, of course, the more pain she's in, the more difficult it will be for her to gain any further control over her Metamorphing abilities." 

Scorpius was grimacing. Draco couldn't blame him; he was grimacing, too. He swallowed against the painful lump in his throat. 

"And the other option is Legilimency, correct?" Scorpius asked. 

"Correct," said Teddy. 

"What are the dangers of that to a four-year-old?" 

"The mind is very delicate, and still growing and wrinkling in leaps and bounds at that age," Healer Lupin began, but seemed to think better of it. Draco could see him reorienting his proposal so it would take fewer minutes. "What I'm proposing could short-circuit her abilities to find creative solutions to Metamorphmagus issues—her mind might begin to expect that it will be saved from the need to make difficult decisions or come up with its own solutions. She's likely to adopt some of the Healer's mannerisms, at least temporarily. There's the risk that she'd become so terrified she'd stop her physical processes altogether rather than face the pain waiting for her when she awakes. And there's always the chance that she won't understand how to adjust or won't want to listen to my suggestions." 

"You won't instruct her?" Draco broke in.

Healer Lupin cocked his head at Draco, as if that were a horrifyingly naive suggestion. "Of course not. That would be like casting _Imperio_. I can try to reason with Taueret, Mr Malfoy, but I certainly can't force her to do anything and expect to keep my licence—or her trust, for that matter." 

Draco nodded. "And what if she tries to keep you out?" 

"For fuck's sake, Dad, have you been teaching my daughter Occlumency?" The heat in Scorpius' voice suggested he didn't think teaching a four-year-old to Occlude was a good idea, but suspected Draco would. 

Because, of course, Draco _had_ started teaching Scorpius to Occlude about as soon as he could form a complex sentence.

"It could save her life!" Draco exclaimed. The argument was so well-worn that he couldn't believe his son would make him articulate it again. He took another deep breath and lowered his voice. "You know that my ability to Occlude against Death Eaters was one of the reasons I could make it through the War with my sanity intact." 

Healer Lupin was regarding him coolly. "I do wish you had discussed this thoroughly with Scorpius and Fadiyah, Mr Malfoy," he said. "Because the more Taueret fights my intrusion into her mind, the greater damage I could cause it." Healer Lupin's glare slapped Draco as smartly as a hand.

"Then you would be the one to do it, Ted?" Scorpius asked. He sucked his lips inward so that his mouth seemed a thin gash in the marble plane of his face. Draco couldn't believe the conversation was still going on. He was beginning to feel dizzy in his guilt.

"Yeah, I had planned on having Luna do it, because she's so much more soothing, but now I think it'd be safer for someone 'Rettie knows better to go in." 

"I'm not sure it'll be safe either way," Scorpius said. He glared at Draco. Draco looked at his hands. "I give consent to whatever scheme you and my father determine to be least likely to cause 'Rettie mental damage while still saving her life, okay?" He blew out a breath; Draco imagined he could feel it, hot and irritated, travelling across the room. "Whatever the treatment plan is, it's clearly going to take longer than the four minutes we have left to plot out, and I want my daughter's Healer to be planning her care when he's not ready to throttle my dad, thanks."

"Scorpius—" Draco and Healer Lupin spoke simultaneously. 

"No, guys. I'm pissed off at you, Dad, but you understand the mind better than I do, and can better evaluate the risks to 'Rettie. And Ted, you've got Luna to turn to, as well as the Mind-Healing specialists over there. I think that between my time constraints and desire to fucking throw things, it's better to let you two make the decisions."

"You have no inclinations, Scorpius?" Healer Lupin looked uncomfortable as he posed the question. 

"If my father hadn't tried to teach her to Occlude, I'd say go in as soon as you can so she can come out of Stasis and begin to really heal. But those lessons threw a Bludger at the broomstick, didn't they, and I don't think I can get enough information to make an informed decision. The person who can hear _all_ the information should make the call." 

Draco felt more than a bit sick. "I'm so sorry, son," he said.

"Work with Teddy," Scorpius said. "Fix this." 

Draco nodded.

"I expect to find Taueret substantially healed when I finally manage to come home, got it?" Scorpius's voice had gone slightly softer. Rougher. "I know you can sort something out." 

Healer Lupin was pretending to gather his materials. "I'm sorry, son," Draco repeated. "I'll take good care of her." 

Scorpius looked pained as he closed his eyes, sorrowful when he opened them. "Just...Listen to Teddy, Dad. He really does know what he's doing. He understands Metamorphmagi because he's one of them himself." 

"I know." 

"And he's quite brilliant, actually," Scorpius continued. "I think you'd like him if you gave him a chance, yeah?" 

Draco chuckled. "Perhaps, if he doesn’t decide to incinerate me for fouling up your daughter's life." 

"Well, you'll just have to make sure her life isn't fouled up, then." 

"Right." He would have to do that. "Give my love to Fadiyah, please. And tell her that we're working on getting her baby all healed."

"Certainly. And take care, Dad. Don't kill yourself over this, alright?" Scorpius, bless him, had managed to find some concern even for his father. Draco shook his head. 

"I won't, but you need to take care, too, got it?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'll talk to you again tomorrow." 

"Right. Hopefully I'll have Taueret ready to talk to you, too." 

The Floo sputtered out. Draco turned back to face Healer Lupin. 

"Right," he repeated. "Since teaching 'Rettie Occlumency has made it harder to help her, how can we mitigate it?" 

"How familiar are you with her Occlumency skills?" Healer Lupin asked, a look of patient resignation on his face. 

Draco hated that he'd put it there. 

"We'd been practising the day she fell ill," Draco said, "so I'm fairly up-to-date, unless her skills have improved while she's been under Stasis." 

"That's highly unlikely," said Healer Lupin, relief easing some of the tension in his face. "Is she very good, then?"

"Of course not," Draco said, nearly huffing at the other man's ignorance. Truly, did he expect Draco to have taught her to proficiency in just two weeks? She was just a _child_. "Her shields are very weak, and she's easily distracted. It's fairly simple to suggest to her what you want to see and have the very thoughts she should be protecting appear." 

"And what's her emotional state like after she does such a thing?"

Draco paused. He did try not to berate his granddaughter too badly when her defences failed to defend. She knew he was disappointed, though. 

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "It's possible she feels ashamed in herself, or angry with herself for disappointing me." He watched Healer Lupin bite his lower lip as he considered this information. 

"I need a bit more of your help, then," the Healer said decisively. "I have no idea what sort of walls I'll be encountering in Taueret's mind. It would be best if the person who knows how they work were to go in and try to help her, but I fear that the techniques to guide her in managing her Metamorphamagus abilities aren't something I can teach you to teach her—at least not in the next eighteen hours or so." 

Draco nodded, though he expected he wouldn't like what was coming next. 

"Would you be willing to let me practise on you? As sort of a dry run, that is." 

"My own walls are a lot more sophisticated than Taueret's are." Draco thought he needed to point that out.

"I know. I'd need you to put up walls that are more like hers so I can learn to work with them rather than against them." 

Draco shivered. "My blocks haven't been that low since I was a small child myself. I don't know whether I can do it and keep myself sane." He watched the Healer pale and run a hand through bright white locks. 

"Do you suppose you might be able to bring a weak wall up in front of your standard Occlusion instead?" he said. "What I need to be able to do is observe the Occlusion and communicate with you while I am inside." 

Draco closed his eyes, thinking. _I owe it to Taueret._ He opened his eyes again and locked them with Healer Lupin's. "I can try that," he said. "We need to try _something_."

Healer Lupin regarded him, slowly taking in Draco's posture and expression. Draco felt the gaze cover him like a cloak. He straightened his back, squared his shoulders, and raised an eyebrow in challenge. This demonstrated a confidence Draco wasn't feeling, of course; he was not looking forward to having the young Healer poke around his mind, especially since he would need to have his guard altered. 

Finally, Healer Lupin gave a decisive nod. "How much time will you need to prepare?" he asked. "I'll be tracking down a Mind Healer to supervise and to tend to you afterwards." 

"Two hours. If I can't get myself in order by then, more time likely won't help," Draco said. He eyed the Healer suspiciously. "Can _you_ manage to go into two minds in such quick succession, Healer? I don't want to risk your being clumsy in Taueret's mind because you're over-tired." 

Healer Lupin snorted. "I'll manage, I'm sure," he said drily. "I do have some experience in Mind Healing, you realise, and I've done a fair bit of work with young Taueret. Why don't you use this room to start preparations, and I'll see about finding us a Therapy Chamber to use and another Healer to supervise our session." Draco nodded. "And I'd like to set our session for three hours from now, if you don't mind; I'd like to get a bite to eat and have a chance for my stomach to settle before going in." 

"That sounds sensible," Draco said. "If I were to have a lunch now, would it be possible for me to just use that Therapy Chamber for my preparations? If I have to go into deep meditation, it would probably be easier for me to remain in the same place—I lose track of time, you see." 

He watched Healer Lupin nod. "I'll see what I can do," the man said, fiddling with the cuff of his Healer's robe. 

"Thank you," Draco said, and held out his hand. He suppressed the shiver attempting to wriggle up his spine.

**~*~**

Teddy wasn't sure that dairy was the _best_ of fuels for something as nerve-wracking as multiple Legilimency sessions, but the cold soup of cucumbers, yoghurt, and mint was high in protein. Besides, Luna swore by it, saying it was unlikely to cause any severe immune response among the patients.

He expected he would be thoroughly sick of mint, chamomile, and liquorice by the time Taueret was discharged from his care. 

"Honestly, Luna, I think it might be better to have another Healer standing by during my exploration of Draco's shields," he said, dipping another slice of bread in his soup. 

Luna hummed as she nibbled at her sandwich. "We should ask him," she said decisively. "I'd imagine his pride would suffer less when exposed to my regard—less than it might, say, if someone who knows him by name or reputation only were presiding." 

"You're sure?" Teddy wasn't.

"Yes," Luna said, nodding. "You don't know what it was like during the war for those of us who had prominent families." At Teddy's protest, she raised a gentle hand. "You've heard stories, Ted, but even being Harry's godson, even growing up among Potters, Weasleys, and Blacks, you truly haven't any idea. We were supposed to be the vanguard in the war, and we were, but every last one of us was pressed into service, either by direct threat or threat to our families. Draco and I'd had both threatened...." The faraway look that often settled over Luna's features was unusually sad. She shook her head, muttering something about Wrackspurts. When she looked back to Teddy, her eyes had cleared and were piercing in their focus. "Since I've already seen Draco at his most vulnerable, I think he would be less uncomfortable exposing himself in front of me, so to speak." 

Teddy blushed a bit as Luna said "exposing himself," and Luna giggled. "You mustn't go into his mind thinking of _that,_ Ted. Good looking as he might be," she raised her hand again when Teddy tried to protest, "you'll need to maintain your professionalism until he's no longer acting as 'Rettie's guardian." 

Sighing, Teddy nodded. "I'd hope to maintain a professional demeanour well past the time of his guardianship," he said. "It would be terribly unprofessional to seduce with someone I'd Legilimised."

Luna merely shrugged. "You could do worse," was all she said. 

Teddy reminded himself that Luna's code of ethics was more oriented towards maximising satisfaction for everybody than towards remaining employed at St Mungo's.

**~*~**

It wasn't working.

Draco had been attempting to build a weak outside web for his mental fortress, and he wasn't succeeding. Yes, he could erect the barrier, but he hadn't been able to bring some parts of his consciousness between that gossamer web and the stronger _wall_ which had been protecting his true self for decades. 

He took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was dimly lit and painted in soothing blues and greens. He would have preferred warmer colours, ones closer to what he saw as light shone through his eyelids, but he supposed the colours of the room had been tested through years of painstaking research. 

_Or maybe they're just your Healer's favourites._

Of course, when Luna Lovegood and Teddy Lupin entered the chamber, he understood: the colour scheme of the Legilimentic Therapy Chamber was optimised to prevent pain when combined with the lime green of St Mungo's Healers' robes. 

Draco had been pacing, but stopped when the Healers arrived. "I couldn't work with two barriers," he said, deciding the direct approach would be both efficient and face-saving. "Having two meant you would just into a sort of no-man's-land between them, and there would be no true part of my consciousness there for you to converse with." 

He watched Healer Lupin's lips tighten in a line as he considered this information. "And you feel comfortable taking down your regular defences?" he asked. 

"Of course he doesn't," Lovegood was answering for him, but somehow Draco was grateful for her willingness to make the case. He nodded as she continued to speak. "But he's more willing to sacrifice his own comfort and safety than to risk his granddaughter's." 

"Exactly," he said. 

Healer Lupin was still frowning. "I'm worried about the long term effects on you, though," he said. "Not to mention the shorter-term effects and whether there will be anyone available to sit with 'Rettie when she wakes up." 

"I've already Floo'ed my wife," Draco said. "She's just as good as I am, when it comes to comforting Taueret." 

Both Healers were nodding thoughtfully. 

"Who can comfort you, though?" Healer Lupin asked. Healer Lovegood elbowed him. 

"I think I might be qualified to do so, Ted," she said in a manner uncharacteristically sharp for someone usually so mild. Turning to Draco, she asked, "Do you think so, Draco?" 

Draco chuckled wryly. "I suppose you of all people would be," he replied. "How is it that you always become my caretaker?" 

"We did need to cling together a bit back in the day," she said, her typical sweetness back.

Draco nodded. 

"Right, then." Healer Lupin was all efficiency, all business. "Would you like a Calming Draught before we proceed? What you're about to subject yourself to is likely to be traumatising." 

Draco shook his head to that. "I know it will be, but I'd like to have as much self-control as possible." He paused, then added, "Thank you." 

Healer Lupin gestured to the seat designed for such sessions. It was upholstered in leather, its stuffing infused with soothing herbs. It allowed the patient to recline with his posture supported, but kept his head still so that the only recourses he'd have against the intrusion to his mind would be closing his eyes or reinforcing his Occlumency. 

It was halfway between an instrument of bliss and an instrument of torture, in other words. 

Draco sat and let the aromas of lavender, rosemary, and mint calm his nerves. As he relaxed, his neck tilted back and the embrace of the chair's hood became closer. 

"I ought to have said as I came in, Draco, but in this room, we need to respect one another as equals. Please call me Teddy, especially when I begin to touch your mind."

The chair would not allow Draco to nod, so he hummed his assent. "Alright, Teddy." 

"And may I call you Draco?" Teddy continued.

"You already have," Draco responded, a small smile playing across his lips. 

Teddy came into Draco's line of sight once more, his baby-blue hair almost fading into the swirling soft colours of the paint and draperies in the room. His eyes were a warm brown, which Draco assumed was a colour unlikely to strike terror into even the most hardened Death Eater. His chair was upright, also upholstered in dark blue leather, and with several straps to keep his posture straight and a hood of its own to prevent muscle fatigue from being the factor that broke the spell between Healer and patient. 

"I promise to keep this as mild as possible, Draco; the last thing I want to do is hurt you," Teddy murmured. "Do you consent to exploratory Legilimency for the purpose of planning treatment for your granddaughter, Taueret Malfoy?" 

This was it, then. "I consent," Draco whispered.

Teddy locked eyes with his and pointed his wand. " _Legilimens_."

The intrusion was like a tickle, really. Draco could feel it gently massaging the web that was all Taueret had learned to form over her mind, and that was therefore all the protection he could use against Teddy's magic. His mind shivered as his skin might have done when touched in a similar way. It was terrible, actually; he hadn't remembered _why_ the rudimentary forms of Occlumency were so vulnerable. 

It was because they were both easy to tear through and easy to seduce open. Draco attempted to hold his web together, but when Teddy changed the location of the massage to his defences, Draco's mind moaned, and let the other wizard's mind touch his. 

_Hello, Teddy,_ he thought. _Welcome to my mind._

**~*~**

Teddy had always known that Legilimency was an act so intimate it required the trust of a physician or lover—or total disregard for another's sanity. Still, since most of the minds he'd touched had been those of children or psychiatric patients, he hadn't thought much of the effect such intimacy might have on _him_.

Draco Malfoy's surrender was as sensual as sex. And since the two were connected mind-to-mind, psyche-to-psyche, Draco could sense exactly how much his welcome affected Teddy. 

_Well, fuck,_ Teddy thought. 

He felt Draco chuckle in response. _Not quite. Though I have to admit, at the minute the idea seems to have its merits._

_I shouldn't let you flirt with me._

_Why ever not?_ Draco's tone was teasing. _We're in my mind, after all. And as you said, it would be nearly Unforgiveable for you to attempt to control what happens here._

Snorting, Teddy responded, _It's more like communion of our two minds. And so I suppose my responsibility here is to maintain my own self-control._

_Pity,_ Draco thought at him, his mental voice anything but apologetic. Teddy thought he could feel his eyes widening as Draco granted him access to some rather explicit fantasies involving the two of them. He struggled to keep his arousal in check. 

_Draco,_ he thought, trying to chide the other man, _you only want that because you're confused by the intimacy involved in permitting Legilimency._

_Probably,_ Draco thought agreeably, _though I'd certainly noticed you were fit before you were in here with me. I was just too proper to mention it._

Teddy projected an image of him shaking his head. _Still, we must maintain professional boundaries, at least as long as I'm caring for you and other members of your family._

_Pity,_ Draco repeated. _I don't suppose you have anything you want to do in here other than drive me batty with your caresses?_

Teddy started. _Right!_ he thought, and brought forward the plan he and Luna had so carefully constructed. _Draco, please show me what Dragon Pox looks like for Taueret._

He could sense Draco's surprise at the sudden change of subject. Then a terrible image overtook it: A small girl lying in a burning bed, small flames erupting from sores all over her body. 

_Oh, Merlin,_ Teddy thought, and called to Draco. 

Draco didn't respond. 

_Fuck,_ Teddy thought. 

_Are you going to use language like that when you're inside my granddaughter's head?_ Draco's voice was haggard, stuttering under the horrific weight of his memory. 

_No, Draco. Are you still with me? I need you to pay attention,_ Teddy thought firmly, reaching a mental hand out to the other man. He felt Draco's consciousness grip at his. 

_I'm here,_ Draco thought, his tone still shaky. 

Teddy tightened his hold on the 'hand' Draco had pressed into his. _Good,_ he thought. _Now, Draco, I need you to look at this._ He pushed forward the image Luna had suggested: A child with a very mild case of Dragon Pox. _This is what Dragon Pox really looks like._ He felt the relief as Draco's attention was diverted from the memory of Taueret's symptoms to the picture of another girl with patches of scales over her body. _Do you know why we call it Dragon Pox?_ he asked. 

Draco's voice sounded small as a child's. _Because it's passed to humans from dragons?_ he asked. 

It hadn't occurred to Teddy that _Draco_ wouldn't know the etymology of the common name for _variola draconis_. 

_No, Draco. That is, yes, it was originally thought to be transmitted from dragons to people, and it might be, but mostly it's passed from one wizard or witch to another. It's called Dragon Pox because its spots look like dragon scales._

_Oh._ The wonder in Draco's mind was refreshing, to say the least. _So we need to convince 'Rettie to change the type of spots she's got?_

_Exactly,_ Teddy thought. He gave the bit of Draco's mind squeezing his 'hand' what he thought was a reassuring squeeze. _Do you think she'll be able to do this if I show her that picture?_

_You might have to explain what Dragon Pox are to her, the same way you did for me,_ Draco mused, then added, _except using simpler words._

_Of course,_ Teddy thought back. _I've done what I needed to do in your mind, Draco. Do you think you can tolerate re-entry into the world, or would you prefer us to put you to sleep before you're fully back?_

_A regular Sleeping Draught would be best, I think,_ Draco murmured. _That would allow me to have whatever dreams I want to have right now, and then put my Occlumency shields back together in the safety of the Therapy Chamber, yes?_

_An excellent plan, Draco,_ Teddy thought to the other man, and raised both the arm in his mind and the physical arm he could still sense at the periphery of his consciousness. 

In their minds, Draco looked up and captured Teddy's mind in an inappropriately tender caress. _Thank you, Teddy. I hope we can speak fondly to one another when all this is over._

The image of Teddy shook his head at Draco. _We'll have to see about that._

" _Finite Incantatem._ "

"How did it go?" Luna asked as Teddy shook his mind free of the last tendrils of Draco's thoughts. 

"Well enough," he said. "Pass me a phial of Sleeping Draught Number Three, will you?" He wasn't sure his _Accio_ would quite be up to snuff yet. 

The cool phial and Luna's warm fingers helped to ground him. He stroked Draco's lips, poured the potion into his throat, and then massaged the man's throat to help him swallow. Though Draco's eyes were cloudy from the procedure and becoming more so from the potion he whispered a hoarse, "Thanks," before falling into a sleep both deep and peaceful. 

Finally finished with this 'patient', Teddy looked over to Luna. She was blushing a little. "It looks like something significant was going on in there," she said, gesturing between Teddy and Draco's middles.

Teddy looked down. He blushed, too. "Er, yeah. Couldn't be helped," he said, "since it seemed the way in was to tickle the sleeping dragon, so to speak." He sighed. "I suppose I should take a cold shower and revise my notes," he said. "What time is it?"

"Half six," Luna responded. "When should I have Artemis ready to support your work with 'Rettie?" She was casting quiet spells on Draco, monitoring his breathing, pulse, and electrolytes. All the numbers looked good so far. 

Artemis Lyttle was the night-time paediatric Mind-Healing resident. "Tell her eight, please," Teddy said. "And if you could find someone for me to debrief with immediately after, it would be ace." 

"Of course, Teddy," Luna said, smiling as if to chide him for not realising she'd make herself available. 

But Teddy had already headed through the door. That cold shower couldn't come quickly enough.

**~*~**

"Welcome back," Luna Lovegood's voice lilted at Draco as he awoke. "How are you feeling?"

Draco blinked several times, then took inventory of his mental shields. "Pretty well, it seems," he said. He noticed he was not only still in the Legilimency Chamber, but still in the chair. "Am I allowed to get up?" 

Luna's laughter was as tinkling as usual. "Of course, Draco," she said, offering him a hand, "Though I'd recommend moving over to the chaise. Teddy gave you a pretty light dose of Sleeping Draught, so you're likely more tired than you'd expect." 

Draco furrowed his brow as he moved to the sofa by the window. "Why did he give me a dose that would leave me less than fully rested?" he asked. 

Luna gave him a knowing look. "He probably wanted to give you the opportunity to be awake as soon as possible," she said. "If you prefer to go back to sleep, however, I could certainly prescribe something stronger." 

"No, no..." Draco shook his head, glad to be free to do so. "How's 'Rettie, then? Is Astoria with her?" 

Luna cast _Tempus_. "It's only quarter after eight," she said, "so I'd rather think not. Or, at least, Astoria is probably with her, but 'Rettie wouldn't know it. Teddy had planned to begin her treatment at eight." 

Draco's eyebrows rose now. "Why so late?" he asked. "How long did he spend mucking about in my brain, anyway?" 

Luna dragged a chair over and plopped in it. Her robe was unhooked; the magenta and blue swirls in her dress complemented it, and he let his eyes be soothed by the fluid patterns. She stroked his arm, keeping psyche soothed by anchoring it in the physical world. "Teddy only spent about forty-five minutes communing with you," she murmured. "He needed to take a break between sessions, though. Clear his own mind, tend to his physical needs. You know how it is."

_Oh._ Draco looked down. "Did you, er, clean me up, then?" he felt the need to ask. 

"No, patient gowns are self-cleaning." 

Her matter-of-fact response didn't make Draco feel less self-conscious. "Please tell me you at least looked away." 

She tittered again. Really, if it had been anyone else, Draco would have had her fired, or at least demanded someone more 'professional.' As it was, he didn't mind, much. That fact bemused him. 

"Oh, Draco," she finally said. "The gown also afforded a bit of privacy. Your voice, on the other hand, didn't seem too concerned about it." At that, Draco blushed. He'd always had the unfortunate habit of talking in his sleep. "Whatever is said here, of course, stays here." 

"Indeed." It was cold comfort. 

"Teddy can't date you, you know, not now," she said. 

"Of course not." 

"He'd be very concerned that you were only interested in him because of what you felt when he was inside you." Luna smirked as Draco shifted uncomfortably. "If you were willing to wait a year or two, however..." 

"He'd insist someone else were named to care for 'Rettie _In Loco Parentis_ ," Draco finished. He sighed. "It's just as well; I'm still married, after all." 

"And whose fault is that, hmm?" Luna looked at him disapprovingly. She'd been looking at him disapprovingly since he threw over Greg thirty-five years ago in favour of a Traditional Pureblood Marriage. 

He sighed. "I rather doubt I deserve happiness, anyway," he mumbled. Luna caught his jaw much as Teddy had earlier, but her grip was more dangerous. 

"Happiness is all that keeps the undeserving from becoming monsters," she said.

**~*~**

Teddy cancelled the Stasis Charm on Taueret Malfoy just as Artemis injected Dreamless Sleep into the child's arm. As her eyes and mouth fluttered open (the former to look around her, the latter to scream), Teddy activated the spells that would keep their eyes locked upon one another.

" _Legilimens_ ," he cast. 

The web inside Taueret's mind was somewhat thicker than he'd anticipated; either Draco hadn't realised what level of competence his granddaughter had achieved, or he hadn't been able to control the weaving of his own temporary shield very well. 

Unlike Draco's web, however, Tauret's seemed to conceal abject terror. It pulsed against the weave of her barrier. 

_Hush,_ Teddy thought at the little girl whose mind he was invading. _It's Healer Lupin. Teddy. I need to come talk to you, okay?_ He imagined a lullaby, hoping that might comfort her a bit. 

The emotion behind the web seemed to convulse a little. Teddy wondered whether Taueret was sobbing or laughing. When the web seemed to still, and the emotions stopped pressing so strongly against it, Teddy conjured a pretend feather, and began to tickle his patient's mind. 

The web convulsed again, and a small seam opened up. Teddy tickled that seam a bit more before slipping through it. 

_That's not fair,_ the little girl thought at him. _You didn't even want me to keep you out._

_You're right, Taueret. I didn't. This isn't an Occlumency lesson._

Her presence seemed to shrink back. Unlike Draco, the voice was diffuse, unattached to an image of herself. It left her relatively helpless, since she couldn't recoil from everywhere in her mind at once. 

Teddy hummed another bar of the lullaby. This time, it was clear that Taueret was laughing. 

_That's a baby song, Teddy,_ she thought at him. 

Teddy didn't try to hide his surprise. _Why do you say that, Taueret?_ he asked. 

_Why are you mad at me?_ she countered. _Mummy and Daddy only call me that when they're mad._

Teddy projected an image of a conspiratorial smile at her. _I'm sorry,_ he thought. _I should know better. I asked you to call me 'Teddy' because my grandma and uncle only called me 'Theodore' when I was in trouble._ He paused so she could take that information in. _May I call you—_

_Yes! Call me 'Rettie. It's so much nicer._ 'Rettie's voice was eager. 

_Okay, 'Rettie. Do you know where you are?_

'Rettie's consciousness seemed to be shaking its head. _Am I in hospital, then?_ she asked. _Usually I only see you when I'm in hospital, or when Mummy says I need a check-up. And I've never had you in my head before._

Teddy chuckled and projected fondness and admiration at the little girl's mind. _You're right,_ he told her. _I've never been here before. I usually try to ask permission before doing something so rude as entering someone else's mind. But as you guessed, you're pretty sick right now, and it wasn't safe to wait to ask. I'm sorry._

He could feel 'Rettie's demeanour darken. _What's wrong with me?_ she asked. _Why couldn't you just give me a potion? Healer Hendl gave me a potion. Why didn't it work?_

Teddy sighed. _Well, what do you think is wrong with you?_ he asked. 

_Dragon Pox,_ she answered primly. _But I had to sort that out for myself. Because nobody tells me things._

_You're right, 'Rettie. You do have Dragon Pox, and we usually don't tell you the names of the sicknesses you get. Do you know why?_

Teddy felt 'Rettie shake hear 'head' again. 

_You've got very special abilities, 'Rettie. You know that, right?_

_Uh-huh,_ 'Rettie said, a little excitedly. _I'm a Metty-morphing-maggot, right? Like you?_

Teddy chortled at the child's mispronunciation, and pushed forward an image of himself laughing and changing his hair colour from baby-blue to bubble-gum pink. _Close, 'Rettie, it's pronounced 'Me-ta-morph-ma-gus'. But you know that what it means is you can change what your body looks like, right?_

_Yup._ 'Rettie's mind gave Teddy the impression of sitting on a swing and kicking her legs back and forth. _Do you know who I'm named after?_ she asked. 

_Taueret's an Egyptian constellation, right?_

_Right! And a Syrian one. My mum's Syrian. But my Daddy's English._

'Rettie's little body shuddered and lurched. Unfortunately, since he was inside her mind, Teddy couldn't see what she'd done outside of it. 

_Can you show me what you look like when you make yourself look like Taueret, 'Rettie?_

The image she provided was something that would have put Teddy's own mum to shame, from what he'd been told. Taueret, it turned out, was a goddess not entirely unlike a Sphinx, if that Sphinx had given up the lion-and-human body for one that mixed hippopotamus and crocodile with the lion's limbs. 

As a little girl, the goddess Taueret was horrific and magnificent. Teddy couldn't help but be impressed. _That's quite a transformation,_ he commented. _Do you like to show people that?_

_It scares my cousins,_ she responded—smugly, Teddy thought. 

_I bet it does,_ he thought, and imagined himself nudging her shoulder with his own. _So what makes you think you've got Dragon Pox?_ he asked, trying to bring them back to the subject at hand. 

_Oh,_ 'Rettie said. _I heard Cousin Amy telling Papa in the Floo about how Niles and Jeremy had got it. And I was feeling poorly and Papa was worried enough to call his Healer._

_Can you show me what you think Dragon Pox looks like?_ he asked. He winced as 'Rettie showed him a pretty reasonable image of what her own body currently looked like under all her burns. _Yup, that's what you've got right now,_ he told her. _Except that's not what it usually looks like._

_It's not?_ Teddy could hear 'Rettie's lower lip trembling, grotesquely inflated as it was. 

_No, 'Rettie,_ he thought, pushing all his comforting talent into his mental voice. _Can I show you what kids with Dragon Pox usually look like?_

Her response wasn't quite a nod; rather it was more of an opening to new information. That was even better. Teddy brought up his memory of the photograph Luna had given him. 

_Oh!_ 'Rettie's voice was full of happy wonder. _That's not so bad, then._

_Can you imagine yourself with pox that look like that?_ Teddy asked. This was the first step in helping 'Rettie heal herself. 

_What do they feel like?_ she asked. Teddy could feel her shift her concentration to her sores.

_Dry and itchy,_ he told her. _I wish I could tell you something different, but at least you can decide how itchy they are._

_I can?_ she asked. 

Teddy 'squeezed' his charge's 'shoulder'. _You made your pox turn into dragon snouts. I'm sure you can control what form your regular pox take._ He paused. _But they're going to be under some pretty bad blisters, 'Rettie. I need you to keep those blisters so that we can treat them._

_I can't just make them go away?_ she asked. Her voice was fretful. 

_No, 'Rettie, we need to be able to keep them clean and uninfected. You wouldn't want to get sicker because you healed germs inside your skin, do you?_

Too much information; 'Rettie's thoughts swirled around him in confusion. _Shh,_ Teddy soothed. _What you need to know is that it might be worse, you could feel more pain and more yucky in your body if you don't keep the blisters for us to treat, okay?_

'Rettie's consciousness regarded him mistrustfully. _Are you sure, Teddy?_ she asked. _Only I don't like blisters. They hurt. 'specially when they pop._

_I know, poppet,_ he said, allowing himself to use a term of endearment. He was already touching her more gently and intimately than anyone but her mum ever had. _We'll try our best to ease the pain, though._

_Okay,_ she said, and he felt her going to work to reconstruct the sores on her body. _Teddy,_ she whinged, seeming frustrated by the extent of the work ahead of her, _why didn't Papa and Healer Hendl tell me what my sickness was supposed to look like?_

_Probably because the standard treatment for sick Metamorphmagi is to keep them from letting their imaginations run wild,_ Teddy said, and imagined himself running a hand through the hair of a healing Taueret. _But I'll talk to your parents and your Nana and Papa about changing the standard treatment for you. Because what we did this time didn't work, did it?_

_No, it didn't,_ 'Rettie thought petulantly. Some of the sores she was picturing were beginning to change shape. 

_Do you need me to stay, 'Rettie?_ Teddy asked, _or would it be better for me to leave you to fix things on your own?_

'Rettie paused in her work. _You can go,_ she told him. _But do you think you might visit sometime?_

_Only if you need me to,_ Teddy thought. _It's better for you to have friends in the outside world, not just in your head._

_Okay,_ 'Rettie said. Her consciousness beamed a smile like sunlight over Teddy's psyche. 

Teddy smiled back. _I'll see you when you wake up, okay?_ he thought to her. _We gave you a potion so that once you got your mind focused on re-forming your Dragon Pox, your body wouldn't get distracted from the reforming and healing it needs to do._

_Okay, Teddy,_ Rettie said. _See you later._

_See you later._ Once again, Teddy linked his imaginary arm to the one holding his actual wand. 

" _Finite Incantatem_."

**~*~**

The next morning, Draco watched his son shake Teddy Lupin's hand. "Thanks so much, Ted," Scorpius was saying.

"We're going to have to have a family meeting to talk about her future care," Teddy responded, looking over at Draco. "She's outgrown the Ignorance Method earlier than we'd expected." 

Scorpius nodded. "Did you learn anything you weren't expecting while you were in 'Rettie's mind?" 

Teddy was running grasping fingers through his short-cropped curls again. 

_Funny how I'd never noticed his hair was curly,_ Draco thought absently. _Maybe it isn't always._ He started when Teddy spoke again, and it wasn’t in response to Draco. _Well, I suppose that's to be expected, when a bloke isn't mucking about in your brain anymore._

"Yeah," Teddy said. "Taueret's a damn natural Occlumens, it seems. Her web was much tighter and stronger than the one Draco showed me to expect." 

"Bugger." The five adults gathered—Teddy, Draco, Scorpius, Luna, and Astoria—all erupted into soft chuckles as father and son swore simultaneously. 

" _Anyway_ ," Teddy continued, "When do you expect Fadiyah back in town?" 

"Could be weeks, could be months," Scorpius admitted. "Her mum's not showing any sign of getting better..." 

It was unkind, but Draco couldn't help but hope his daughter-in-law's mother would either die or recover quickly, for the sooner Taueret's parents reunited with her, the sooner he could be rid of this obligation to act _in loco parentis_. 

He was pretty sure that, once that and his marriage were disposed of, he'd be able to convince Teddy to meet him for a civilised drink. 

That is, if Luna was to be believed. 

Draco rather thought she was.

**~Fin~**


End file.
